


HL Drabbles 2006

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you live long enough, you're bound to meet a lot of strange people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HL Drabbles 2006

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troutkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troutkitty/gifts), [elynross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/gifts), [margueritem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/gifts).



> The 'drabble meme' drabbles were all beta'd by elynross, and I am extremely grateful for her help.
> 
> The SGC needs a few good men - for gwendolen  
> When Methos met Nine - for troutkitty  
> Drifted Apart, Meet Again - for elynross  
> The Good Ol Days - for margueritem

**The SGC needs a few good men**  
The first time, he was a Watcher, living as a graduate student.  
The second time, he was teacher, living with Duncan McLeod.  
The third time, Methos was no one, living alone. This time he was ready to disappear.  
"That's Dr. McKay, the chief scientist." Lieutenant McMaster gestured at the man sitting in front of a computer screen. "This is Dr. Pierson, our ancient languages expert."  
McKay didn't bother turning around. "Soft sciences, huh?" He jerked a thumb off to the left. "Lab's there, on the right."  
"Is he always like that?" Methos asked.  
McMaster looked pitying. "Most days, he's worse."

 **When Methos met Nine**  
Good music tonight, Methos thought, taking a sip of his beer. He tapped out the beat against his thigh, enjoying the chance to relax.  
"Fantastic! I thought that was you." The Doctor's grin entered the booth first, followed by his nose, then a tesseract of sharp angles. "I haven't seen you since... Rome?"  
"Algiers." Methos sighed. This couldn't be good.  
"Ah! See you got out okay." The Doctor gestured at someone near the door. "Oi, Rose! Come here and meet--" He glanced at Methos. "--an old friend."  
"None older." Methos half-smiled as Rose joined them, wanting another beer. 

**Drifted Apart, Meet Again**  
Duncan was making his way across the jetty to his favorite fishing spot when the thrum of Immortal presence sang through him. A figure sat at the jetty's edge, coffee cup in hand, staring out at the sea. When the man turned toward him, Duncan broke out in a grin: Methos.  
"I heard that this is the best fishing spot," Methos said, setting down his coffee and offering his hand to Duncan as he climbed awkwardly over some driftwood. "Or it was, twenty years ago."  
"It's still pretty good," Duncan said, holding on to Methos' hand, unwilling to let go. 

**The Good Ol Days**  
Propping himself up on one arm, Methos drew his fingers down Duncan's chest, watching the hair part around them. God, he loved how he could do anything with Duncan. Or almost anything. "You know what I miss? Cars."  
Duncan lips twitching in a wicked grin. "Cars, huh?"  
"Yeah." Methos nodded. "Big ol' cars with huge, leather-covered bench seats."  
"Do you really miss cars, or just the blowjobs?" Duncan said, sliding his hand down to cup Methos' cock through the sheet.  
With a contented sigh, Methos laid his head on Duncan's chest. "The cars. With you, blowjobs are always on offer."  



End file.
